Stupid, Powered Sibilings
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Rosalie and Alice are driving to the airport to get Bella's honeymoon clothes with Edward in the backseat. Rosalie gets angry at the silent conversations taking place. Short onefic of family time. Please read and review.


**Well, Alice had to go get Bella's new clothes sometime right? This is the way to the airport.**

"We could have been there by now," she whined. Of course she was anxious to get there, this was her idea. And if it were her idea, why didn't she drive us? The way I saw it, this was all her fault.

"I can make us even more late, if that's what you would like," I said, taking my foot off the gas pedal. We went from eighty miles-per-hour to fifty and she looked like she was going to throw a fit.

"Fine, do what ever you want, I don't care," she pouted, and crossed her arms. I laughed and sped up. I couldn't bear to go slow, and she knew this. Maybe this is why she wanted me to come instead of Bella. That and the fact that Bella hated shopping. And Bella would be better off if she didn't know how much we spent. Not to mention the fact that she didn't particularly like going overseas. She also didn't like being smothered with clothes, and that's what Paris was about, clothes.

"Rosalie, please desist with your thoughts," Edward said from the back seat. He was only coming so that he could take the car back to the house. I couldn't blame him for that. We had nice cars, and if any of them, especially his precious Volvo, were in any way damaged, well, we wouldn't have minded, but we would have been upset. We had grown attached to our cars.

"Edward, dear brother, I, unlike you, don't care about Bella. Yes, this shopping trip is for her, but Alice will be doing the shopping. I'm going as good company," I said, taking one hand off the wheel and putting it over my heart. Alice giggled, and so did Edward, and I knew they weren't laughing at what I said.

"Very true, Alice," he said, which caused her to go into even larger fits of giggles. I gave him a questioning look in the rear-view mirror. He raised his hands, mocking the people you see on TV saying they surrender to the cops. I'd won.

"She says that if she wanted good company, she wouldn't have asked you," he said. I glared at Alice, the giggling little pixie-girl in my passenger seat. She suddenly stopped laughing.

"I saw that, Rosalie Hale," she said, looking at me. "And though that would have worked, you would have regretted it," she said, her look returning to look out the front window. I thought it was a well thought out plan. And easily executed. All I would have had to do was reach over, open the door, and give her a slight nudge. She would have survived, and learned about the wonderful things called seat belts.

"Rose, you never would have been able to give her that 'slight nudge,'" Edward said from the back seat. Why did my siblings always have to ruin my fun? Edward, picking up on my thoughts, and Alice, ruining my plans before I had time to perfect them. They had me at an unfair advantage, and I couldn't get by it. I was screwed for the better part of eternity and they knew it. And they didn't care. They rejoiced in it. Bastards.

"I wouldn't go so far as to call us bastards, I think we're very nice people," Edward said, and Alice nodded in agreement.

"If you're so nice, why do you choose to comment on the last part of my speech? Poor Alice has no idea what the rest of my thoughts entailed," I retorted. For hearing me ramble about my being at an unfair advantage, he thought it was all for his entertainment. 'Well, Edward, you're wrong.' I thought pointedly.

"I'm sure I could guess what they were well enough," Alice piped in quickly. Her hands were folded in her lap, and her right leg was bouncing up and down, giving her the vibrating effect that she was known for. She was too easily excited. Why I had agreed to go on this trip, I would never know.

"Neither do –, "Edward started.

"Edward, do you think it's healthy that you hear other's voices in your head. Do you think it's all just imaginary and you have no power?' I cut him off. I glared at him in the mirror, and he just smiled. I hated my brother sometimes.

I slowed as we neared the airport. For some reason the population of cops was heightened around the airport. It slowed our trip down, but we were almost to the airport, and then I would only have to deal with Alice. I would take Alice over Edward any day. At least she didn't know what I thought about when I was away from Emmett. Oh, I would miss him. Why hadn't I invited him? Though it was probably better to torture Edward with those thoughts, why hadn't I invited him? I silently cursed myself until we reached the parking garage. Alice quickly got our things out of the trunk, and Edward took the larger bags from her. A four foot ten inch slender pixie-like girl carrying bags she could fit into would most definitely draw attention to us.

Edward said bye to us at the gate, finally I might add, and then took off after he gave a hug to Alice and glared at me. When we got settled in our seats (first class thankfully) Alice started to talk. I wished at that moment that I could sleep for eternity, just so I could keep my sanity throughout the flight.

**Just for clarification, it's in Rose's POV. Please review. **


End file.
